Star wars: Jedi General pt 11 Hidden
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis Bariss and Ahsoka atempt to sneak into a droid base.


Marsis stood around Skywalker's astromech who was projecting an image of the base. Marsis leaned agains some crates that were behind him. Master Secura looked at the hologram closely. Ahoska and Bariss were there too.

This is going to be very hard. Master Secura said shaking her head.

The way I see it is, If we attack at night they'll have less chance of detecting us, That fungus will provide cover. Marsis pointed out.

That might work but It will be hard to stealthily bring 2,500 clones into a base thats crawling with droids. Skywalker said.

Well my scout says that the tanks stop at night that's one less problem. Marsis replied.

We could Just have on orbital bombardment done? Ahsoka suggested.

If that base has any intel it could be valuable. Bariss replied.

No intel is worth over a thousand lives! Master Secura cut in.

An orbital bombardment could happen but for it to be accurate we need and orbital strike beacon placed. Skywalker said.

We could do that! Bariss said. Marsis, Ahsoka and I could sneak in tonight and place the beacon.

That's risky! Secura said.

War means taking risks, Im prepared to do what I must. Marsis said.

Ok, that sounds good to me. Skywalker said.

That night Marsis Bariss and Ahsoka set off through the dense forest toward the base. They stopped at the edge.

Listen guy's we can't go in hacking droids! Marsis said.

Ahsoka! He added.

Sir... Sir!

Marsis looked up to see Fox.

I couldn't let you do this alone, He said I coudn't.

Welcome to the team fox.

Were going to stick together, Marsis continued to the group. I will lead, Fox stay behind me, Ahsoka behind Fox and Bariss you cover us.

Got it! They said at the same time.

The snuck out of the fungus and ran over to the wall of the base as a spotlight passed by them. They snuck along the side of the wall to the entrance. It opened as a squad of battle droids walked out. They snuck in the door just as it closed. They headed down the hallway. Marsis was clueless about where he was going, but he kept going. Up ahead there was a squad of B1 Battle droids. He took a nearby hallway to a turbolift.

They took the turbo lift to the command center. Here they had to fight. Marsis ignited his blade and chopped the two commando droids in half.

Fox place the beacon, Bariss get these droids into turbolift. Marsis said pointing.

Fox placed a small beacon underneath the console. Bariss used the force to put the droids in the turbo lift. They then entered the turbo lift and headed to the lower levels. When the doors opened they found a surprise. 2 destroyer droids and a bunch of super battle droids had their weapons pointed at them A tactical droid emerged laughing diobalically.

You jedi thought you could sneak into my base! It chuckled. Marsis silently pressed the up button with the force.

You haven't caught me yet he he laughed as the door closed and the lift took off. Suddenly the lift shut down. It just stopped.

This is a fine mess you've gotten us into! Ahsoka said.

You know what ahsoka, Just be quiet! Marsis replied pulling out his blade and cutting a hole in the ceiling. Were right near a door, he said looking out. Lets go, Ahsoka help fox out. Marsis jumped up through the hole and stabbed the door with his blade. He was able to plant his feet on the top of the lift and cut a hole in the door. Bariss came up followed by Fox and Ahsoka. They all crawled into the hole Marsis went last. He jumped. up. There were corridors to the sides and front. Droids were coming from all sides. He ignited his blade and took the corridor that was straight ahead. The droids came in guns blazing. Marsis deflected the shots with precise aim as they came at him. They flew back at the droids knocking them down. Marsis knew he had to act quickly. He lunged holding his blade forward and stabbed a droid, he then spun around an force pushed the rest in one blow. Bariss threw her saber it flew around wildly cutting down her attackers with precision. Ahsoka just started hacking and took them out, she swung wildly hitting the wall and a passing survey droid. They relaxed, deactivating their weapons. They headed to the passage on the left. They ran down the corridor trying to avoid any patrols. They knew that the droids would be looking for them. Up ahead two B1 battle droids. Marsis activated his weapon and flung the droids with the force against the walls on either side. This passage was well lit compared to the other ones so visibility was pretty good compared to what it was in the other hallways, which was good during a fight. They reached. To the right there was a corridor. Marsis could here battle droids marching down the corridor towards him. Bariss get that door open Ahsoka cover her commander come with me. Marsis ordered. Marsis and fox headed down the corridor and took a left right towards the droids. Marsis then took a right into another corridor and waited for the droids to turn that fatal corner. He heard them come around the turn he waited till they passed to jump out. He threw his saber and took out a good half the group. Fox shot 2 in quick succesion. Marsis then jumped ad twirled his saber. He cut one clean in two then hacked off another's head. He then force pushed the rest into the wall. He headed back towards where Ahsoka and Bariss were. Bariss already had a hole in the door. They headed down the corridor to another door. The three jedi turned around to be met by the tactical droid, and several columns of droids. The tactical droid laughed.

You will not escape me jedi! He snarled. He pressed a button on his wrist which sealed off the door behind them leaving them no escape. Marsis Ignited his blade.

Surrender and we won't kill you! The droid said, holding up a E-5 carbine.

Marsis we can't win here! Bariss said.

I can even the score a bit! Fox said looking down the barrel of his DC-15.

Ahsoka was waiting, she was ready to jump.

Marsis Instantly let out a force push which sent the first rows of droids flying backwards. Ahsoka jumped twirling mid air and hacked the droids that were trying to get back up. Marsis then lunged forward and twirled his saber chopping down more droids. Bariss covered Fox as he shot droid after droid with pinpoint accuracy. Ahsoka ducked down and moved quickly to slice down a super battle droid that was harasing Bariss. Marsis stabbed the last droid through. He then went over to the tactical droid who was crawling on the floor looking for his weapon. Marsis opened the airlock then ripped off the droids head. It scurried around still looking for it's gun. They then headed down the corridor towards another turbolift which would take them to the main hangar. When they reached it they found a shuttle waiting for them.

I sense a trap. Bariss said.

What are we going to do? Ahsoka asked.

Spring the trap and get the hell outta here. Marsis replied.

When they entered the hangar they found it deserted. Except for a shadowy figure that was standing infront of a Shuttle.

Ventress! Marsis mumbled.

She cackled; We meet again!

Ahsoka ignited her blade. Lets go you hairless harpie! She yelled across the hangar.

Bariss also fell into her fighting stance. You to take her me and fox will get to the shuttle. Marsis whispered to them. Marsis looked at fox and they ran forward. Marsis force pushed ventress away from the schuttle. He then ran onboard and sat in the pilot's chair. He flicked 3 switches which brought the shuttle to life. He raised it up off the ground and hovered over where Bariss and Ahsoka were fighting ventress. The pair jumped onboard. Marsis closed the ramp and took off from the hangar. He gripped the controls sureley. He looked out of the large viewport into the darkness ahead. Then he realized he was being shot at. The droid guns were blazing. He did a roll and then skimmed the top of the fungal forest. This shuttle had weapons, so he could attack the base. He turned it around and head at the base to strafe it. He pulled the trigger firing the 3 turbolasers that were on board. He tore apart a small gun nest on the top of the walls that surrounded the base. He then raised the nose heading straight up spun around and headed straight back down. He fired the guns again taking out a guard post. He did a roll as he straightened out. He felt the ship shake as a round from a droid heavy gun punched into the rear of the ship. He kept heading straight ahead towards the republic ships. The sun began to rise. He knew today there would be an attack on the base. He landed the small shuttle in the tiny clearing where all the troops were moving about, stocking up on supplies. He opened up the landing gear and brought the shuttle down. Tech was sitting on a crate messing with a damaged commlink. Marsis tossed him the tactical droids head.

Get it's intel! He said cooly.

Tech saluted and walked off. General's Skywalker and Secura were standing next to skywalkers atstromech when marsis walked up to them. The droid was displaying the lay out of the gun nests and droid positions that were placed around the base.

We have some bad news Marsis. Master Secura said.

Whats up? He asked sitting on top of a crate.

Grievous is present in the base. Secura said.

I fought him on Hoth. Marsis said. He can't react well to quick random attacks, juyo works good on him.

Yes, but Count Dooku is there too. Skywalker said.

That complicates things. Marsis agreed. I say me, Master Secura, Bariss and Ahsoka should go in.

Sounds risky. Bariss said, as she walked up to Marsis.

It's our best bet. Marsis said. The clones need one general with them, General Skywalker is the best choice.

Ok. Skywalker said.

Wait, why are we going into the base, what did we plant the strike beacon for? Bariss asked.

The ships are busy taking out the droid fleet that info arrived right after you left and we couldn't contact you. Master Secura said.

Oh, ok then let's get ready. Marsis said to them.


End file.
